I need to forget
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: events happen in the 2017 new years party and jack became depressed and anti comes to comfort him. other youtubers are mention, smut, and 'other' kinks.


Jack feels down, he's lying on his bed, his arms over his chest, looking at the ceiling and just breathing. For the past few day he didn't make any videos, go outside as much and the weather been dark clouds all this time. When jack try and make a video he always looks depressed on video, so he stop till he's feeling it already a week after the new year and mark didn't call him, most of the youtubers voted to go to Ireland for 2017 new year's party and party at jacks place.

Everyone had fun, got drunk, neighbours complained then join in, everyone partied and when midnight came a very drunk mark kissed jack and when morning came mark left flow back to L.A, the haven't talked about it but jack tried to call him but mark didn't answer only dark, then dark hanged up, jack family worry about him and for him.

Now night time, rain showered the city for two days and jack feel the rain. Down. He just lay on the bed but he felt a hand over his legs, and his chest, jack look to see anti next to him, anti-look at him with no sadistic look but a soft, concerned look "hay, what the fuck are you doing?" asked anti softly, jack sat up and swung his legs over the bed looking at nothing.

"Nothing" said jack

"That what I mean do something, are you still worrying about that new year's kiss?" jack nodded " then forget about him" anti-moved a bit towards jack placing his hand around his waist resting his head on his neck "forget about him if he wanted to talk he will call, but he hasn't you need to move one from this, I'm worried about you, you haven't been eating, sleeping at least you know when to shower, but I want you to be okay" said anti against his neck.

Jack moaned to his breath leaning back into anti, anti kissed the back of his neck and rise his hand over his chest "I don't - … I don't understand?" said jack

"I thought you'd be grateful for …." Anti kissed his neck again "a bit of affection."

"W-well...I-"

"He never gives you any dose he?" anti place his hand on jack cheek pulling his head to him "he never sees you – not like I do" jack look at anti with lustful empty eyes "I see you jack" anti kissed his cheek "I am you"

Jack twist his body to anti "…I-I"

"shh…." Anti place a finger on his lips "no talking, you don't need to talk right now….. no one knows what you needs better that I do" said anti he kissed jack again taking his time with him, they moaned into the kissed and anti wrapped his around tighter on jack pulling him into his embrace "an you know… mark will never give you what you need"

"bu-" anti shushes him again and hugged him tight, anti care about jack, he sometime doesn't show it but he wants to, tonight he can, he can show jack what he needs to be "Now hush- Not every day I do this. Be grateful" anti then slowly pushed jack back down in the bed moving his hands under jack shirt move up and over his head anti rolled the shirt up into a ball and drop it on the floor. Jack look at him and he unbuckled his pants taking his clothes off as anti take off his.

Both are now naked and jack moan at the sight of the tattoo on his shoulders and his cut out heart "what's that?"

"my heart, it reminds me I am heartless person but for now I am person worried about you" said anti he lean down and kissed him passionately and rubbing his body together with his other. Jack moaned as anti thrust his hips with his, feeling each other cocks getting harder and harder with each trusts jack moaned planting his arms around anti neck. Then he felt his eyes welling as he remembers what's happen that night, he feeling this way when mark kissed him, and he look up at anti and he grab his face making anti to look at him. Anti see that his face is in distraught and stress "what's wrong?"

"Anti I need to forget about him" said jack, he turn his head and look at a picture of him, mark, Felix and the others on his desk "please for one night, I want to focus on you not him" said jack.

"okay" then anti latch on to jacks neck biting hard, leaving a mark on his neck, jack yelp in pain but shook it off as anti moved down his body kissing his chest, nipples, and temple. Jack moaned passionately and his arms wrapped around anti's hair as evil one reached his hip, anti tongue found its way to his member. Jack gasped lifting his hips up for more sensation, anti curl his tongue around his erection tracing veins, poking the tip with his tongue, vibrating his voice to stimulate him, as his hands hold jacks leg up, creating friction with them.

Jack moaned and then remember the kiss in a flash, seeing the lights, the laughter, the people, mark, jack gasp and lift his up and his body up to look at anti "anti"

The evil clone stops and looks up to see jack with tears in his eyes "you're crying"

"Please now" he asked quietly, anti nodded and he pushed jack down and jump off the bed "what are you-"

"You'll like it" said anti, he pulled out a blindfold in a box called 'anti shit, do not open jack' and rope and walk back to the bed and jack look at the item and blushed, anti lift the fold up to jacks eyes wondering if jacks going to back off but he didn't jack accepted the item over his eyes and tie it up.

Anti smiled likening the sight of jack accepting his moves instead of rejecting it. Granted he like the struggle but it's hard, now jack letting anti tie him up, anti finished tying him with jack hand tied up on fount of his chest with the ropes looping around his knees lifting them up. Jack face blushed harder as he breathed heavily, anti look at him with a wolf smile he position himself over jack's entrance he slowly entered.

Jack gasp as anti coming without preparing him, but he doesn't care he needed this, Anti was half way in as he pulled out, and pushing back in and repeating the action. Jack couldn't see anything only hearing and all he heard was his heavy breathing and antis, the creaks of the bed, and the sounds of skin on skin slapping. Jack pulled his hands closer to his chest but it was pulling his legs up higher, the ropes burn his skin. Anti on the other hand love this he quicken his thrusting and he grab jacks legs pulling him closer to himself giving jack more pain and pleasure and for himself the same thing.

Jack tears stream down creeping under his blindfold anti saw and he moved his hand to jacks cheek jack stop cringing his face and look calm "jack say my name it will help you" said anti, he lean down to him and softly and lightly kiss his lips "yell, scream, yell how you hate, scream in name in anger, say you hate him and why" then he thrust his hips hard into jack with his strength, jack cried in pain as anti cause more pain.

"ANTI! I HATE HIM! I HATE MARK!" yelled jack.

"And what else? Let it out let everything out, give in to me, not him" asked anti,

Jack cried again "I HATE HIM SO MUCH, I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" he screamed and yelled hateful things about everything, and everyone he hates, he feel himself getting ready to release himself then he yelled "ANTI..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay with me, be with me"

"okay" then anti grab his erection and pump jack and he thrust in him, to what feels like forever they moaned, cried and scream until anti cum into the other filling him with his essence filling him and jack cum in anti hands with his mouth wide open. They both panted trying to catch their breath anti pull out and look down to see his cum leaking out of him. Jack breath slowly still in his bound position "okay time to untie you" said anti touching his ropes.

"No I want to stay like this" said jack, anti look at him confused

"Why? You want this to let it out" said anti holding to the rope knots.

"please, I forgot about him for a while, but I remember him please leave me like this" said jack, anti grabbed his own pants and put them on and left the room with jack the room, tied up on the bed. As soon as anti lock the door and smiled devilishly, his plan finally happen, months of being darks toys he now came be the master, anti close his eyes and remember the new year party, anti took over jack as well as dark to mark, dark drank so much shots, and beer he wasn't even drunk but when he turn back into mark, he was drunk and anti suggest mark to kiss jack on midnight, then it happen and anti plan started.

Anti walk to the living room and sat on the couch turning the t.v on and he look on the answering machine and see 15 calls from marks number, anti glad, jack doesn't remember marks name by heart all he had to do is delete his name and change the contact of marks number in jacks phone to a burner phone with a recorded message.

Now anti going to have fun with a depressed jack.


End file.
